Grand Re-Opening
by Zion Angel
Summary: Back in the Dark Castle, Belle often had to drag Rumpelstiltskin away from his magic for an honest meal. Now that the Storybrooke library is a day away from its grand opening, he returns the favor. - General spoilers through 2x08.


Back in the Dark Castle, Belle often had to drag Rumpelstiltskin away from his magic for an honest meal. Now that the Storybrooke library is a day away from its grand opening, he returns the favor.

...

Belle stands on her toes, doing her best to ignore her aching feet, as she reaches up to dust yet another shelf. Years' worth of dust has settled over every flat surface in the library, and though it was one of the first things she addressed when she began fixing up the library, somehow she keeps finding more. As she lands flat again, her bare feet feel worse than ever, and she wipes the sweat from her forehead with a sigh.

She hears the faint sound of the front door opening in the next room, and she huffs impatiently as she follows the sound. She thought the newspapers still blocking the windows would be indication enough that the library is still closed - the very reason she has left that as he last task - but apparently someone missed the message.

"I'm sorry, we're not open 'till -" she stops short as she comes in view of the door, and finds Rumpelstiltskin standing there in his usual fine suit, a plastic bag hung over his wrist, a paper cup in hand. "Oh, Rum. Hi."

"You look busy," he says with a faint smile, a touch of worry in his eyes. He has that look about him every time she meets him now, though it is slowly diminishing with time, as if he is afraid his presence will be unwelcome. They've been slowly rebuilding their relationship for a few weeks now, learning how to be together as equals, open and honest, working to translate True Love into a relationship that can survive. But still he has that look for a few moments when he first sees her, as if he's afraid of ruining what they've built so far. Part of her is always saddened by the look, but another part is glad that he is mindful enough to want to be cautious.

She sighs and leans against the circulation counter. "Getting everything ready for the opening tomorrow. I thought I would be ready in time, but all these new things seem to be popping up." She looks around the lobby, and sees half a dozen things right off that need tending to. "I don't know how I'll ever finish."

"Are you by yourself?" he asks, glancing around.

"Ruby's coming over to help after her shift, but for now..."

His mouth twists into a little grin. "I could offer a bit of assistance, if you'd like," he says, waving his fingers in the air, a touch of magic giving them a pale glow.

She shakes her head, smiling. "Thank you, but I'd prefer to do this the old-fashioned way."

"Well then, perhaps a lunch break might set you to rights." He lifts the bag and cup, and it only just occurs to her that he brought food.

"Oh, that's so sweet of you, but I really have to -" Her words are cut off by a very loud and timely growl in her stomach, and he smirks.

"Well, I seem to recall many a time when you dragged me down from my tower for a meal and said it was for my own good." He grins, and she feels a blush tint her cheeks as she smiles at the fond memory. "Perhaps I'm just returning the favor."

She hasn't given a thought to food all day, too busy with preparations, but suddenly her hunger pains are overwhelming. "Maybe just a few minutes," she concedes, and his face lights up.

She leads him to the study area off in one corner of the building, a dozen small tables surrounded by plush couches and chairs. She never brought it up, but she knows the sofas weren't there three weeks ago.

They sit at a table, and he produces two white boxes, each filled with a burger and fries. As she devours half her burger in the first two bites, he puts two bendy straws into the hole of the cup. It's enough to make her smile around a mouthful of burger.

Once her burger is done, she lists off the remaining tasks to him between fries. He listens and smiles and doesn't say much, but the knot of tension in her stomach slowly loosens as she talks to him.

She intended to return to her work as soon as her meal was finished, but her feet are throbbing so much she's not sure she's capable of walking even if she was willing to suffer through the pain.

"Are you all right, love?" he asks, his brow creased with worry.

"My feet are killing me," she admits with a sigh. "I took off my heels hours ago, but running around barefoot hasn't been much better."

"Here, let me," he says, standing and pulling her by the hand to the nearest couch. He sits, but she looks at him skeptically. "Come now, a few minutes won't do any harm." She would protest, but with just these few seconds of standing, her feet hurt worse than they have all morning. She sinks onto the opposite end of the couch gratefully, and lifts both feet into his lap. He presses his thumbs against her the instep of each foot, slowly pressing upward, and she moans quietly, sinking deeper into the cushions.

"Perhaps you can ask Ruby to take you shopping for something a bit more practical," he murmurs, his voice low and tender.

"Oh, Gods," she laughs, "I don't know when I'll find time for that."

He smiles wryly, and sets to massaging her feet gently. They spend a few minutes like this in silence. As his fingers gradually ease her physical ache, the nagging thoughts at the back of her mind creep forward, and she finds she cannot push them away as she has for days, weeks now.

"Are you sure you're all right, Belle?" He sounds far away, and her eyes blink open as his hands still. His face is full of such sweet concern, and the tender care and worry for her well-being warm her heart in spite of everything else.

"I'm just so nervous something will go wrong," she murmurs.

"It's a library, love," he says, trying to sound playful and comforting at the same time. "People come in, they pick something out. You write down their name and the name of the book and that's the end of it. What could possibly go wrong? Short of all the pens suddenly running out of ink, you've nothing to worry about." He smiles at her, and she wants to let his optimism fill her and wash away all of her doubts. But just as her hunger refused to be silent once it emerged, it seems her doubts are equally stubborn. She sighs and slumps against the couch.

"What if no one comes?" she asks pleadingly. "What if they're not interested? Or what if they don't want to have anything to do with the strange girl who spent the whole curse locked up and has no false memories and is in love with the Dark One?"

He looks at her the way he did that morning in the shop, when he promised to protect her, loving and heartbroken and desperate, willing to do anything to make her happy and make her suffering go away. "Hey…" he whispers, moving her legs to the side and leaning in close, brushing her cheek with gentle fingers. "Anyone who wants to avoid you is either a fool or a bastard. And anyone who can't see that you're the kindest, sweetest, most generous woman in this whole town is blind. And not a one of them would be worth your time or worry. I know it might be difficult in the beginning, but once all is said and done, I can't imagine you'll be anything but beloved by this town."

Somehow, despite all their problems, the secrets once kept, all the stumbling they've done through their new relationship, he somehow knows just what to say to make it all right. His love and faith in her permeate every word, and it gives her hope that they'll be all right in the end. She wraps her arms tight around his neck, pulling him close, and buries her face in his neck.

"Thank you," she says.

"And I promise, I'll only threaten people into checking out books if you ask me to." At that she laughs openly, the first time in days, and kisses him sweetly for long moments. When the kiss ends, she rests her forehead against his with a relieved sigh. "I love you, Belle. They will, too."

She holds him for a few moments more, letting his love and encouragement wash over her and renew her strength.

"I should get back to work," she finally says, pulling back and smiling at him.

"All right."

"But, uh..." She wiggles her toes, still resting across his lap. "Maybe I will let you do something to keep my feet from hurting so badly."

"As my lady desires," he smiles, and takes her feet in hand again. He touches magic to her skin, and the pain melts away, leaving a gentle warmth behind. "You won't feel a thing for the rest of the day."

"Thank you."

She stands and helps him up, and he packs the remains of their lunch back into the plastic bag for her. She walks with him to the door, her body and heart feeling light and renewed. She still has a million things left to do for her grand opening tomorrow, the task still daunting, but it all seems a bit more manageable now. When they reach the door she stops him, and pulls him down for another kiss, her fingers teasing through the hair at the back of his neck, and he sighs happily.

"I love you, Rumpelstiltskin," she smiles, and then shoos him out the door with a silly grin on his face.


End file.
